Silver Love
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: The ceremony of the silver arrow is sacred within the kingdom of Silverstone as the royal silver arrow is enchanted to find the true companion who is destined to sit on the throne next to the royal heir. However what will happen when Prince Killian breaks the rules resulting in him breaking the royal tradition? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Not The Destiny I Wanted**

* * *

The kingdom of Silverstone was filled with a high level of excitement as it was the day that their crowned prince would venture to the platform of destiny that overlooked the entire kingdom and would fire an arrow of pure silver into the sky intending it to land in the window of the destined bride whom would sit by the prince's side when he would finally be crowned king.

* * *

Prince Killian couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about the ceremony of the silver arrow but his brother, Robin gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder,

"Don't be worrying yourself, brother. My arrow landed at Regina's doorstep and Rumpy's landed at Belle's so I have no doubt that your arrow will land on Milah's doorstep" Robin reassured and Rumple glared towards his brother,

"You know I hate it when you call me that, Robin" he growled before standing and pulled his cloak on,

"Come on, we need to go and Killian still needs to write his message to his intended bride" Rumple reminded and Robin nodded, before giving Killian's shoulder another encouraging pat before leaving the room and Killian sighed, standing and went over to his desk, sitting down before picking up his quill and dipped it in ink.

* * *

The royal archer was not allowed to write their proposal to someone in particular due to the fact that the royal arrow could land at any maiden's doorstep thanks to the royal family's wizard but Killian didn't care much for tradition, especially when it came to his love for Princess Milah and he wrote:

 _'My Dearest Milah,_

 _May this arrow travel and find you swiftly._

 _Come to the castle as soon as you are able. I cannot wait to have you by my side, my love._

 _Yours Killian'_

* * *

Killian tied the message to the silver arrow before heading to the platform of destiny where his brothers were waiting for him and gave him an encouraging smile as their father, the king handed Killian the royal bow and Killian loaded the arrow and aimed towards the sky as tradition stated and he closed his eyes,

"Find my love" he whispered to the arrow's feathered tail before releasing his hold and the royal family watched with anticipation as the arrow soared into the sky before magically transforming into a shooting star and quickly vanished from sight.

* * *

Weeks passed by and the kingdom had started to gossip when no royal carriage had pulled up to the castle carrying Prince Killian's future bride but Killian himself spent most of his time pacing within his chamber as he had received a letter from his beloved Milah; a few weeks earlier, telling him that the arrow had not found its way to her doorstep,

"This is a disaster" he mumbled, putting his head in his hands and his brothers couldn't help but feel sorry for him,

"Don't worry, Killian... I'm sure father will simply overlook all this and send for Princess Milah" Rumple reasoned and Robin nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, you are the eldest so he's not going to let you become king without your queen" he added and it was then that a servant knocked on the door before entering the chamber,

"Apologies for the disturbance, my princes but your father requests your presence in the throne room immediately" the servant told them and Killian frowned,

"This can't be good" he groaned before following the servant and his brother's followed after him.

* * *

Killian and his brother's entered the throne room to find a young woman in a simple dress with a dull cloak around her shoulders but held the royal silver arrow in her hands and Killian felt his heart drop as the girl curtsied to him,

"Your highness, I believe that this arrow was intended for someone else so I thought it best to return it to you" the young woman explained and the king looked firmly at his son,

"This young woman was kind enough to travel all the way here, my son... Perhaps you should explain the meaning of the silver arrow to her" he growled and Killian knew his father was angry about the fact that he had penned his proposal to Princess Milah, specifically and when Killian couldn't bring himself to speak, his father offered a kind smile towards the young woman,

"As you are not from our kingdom; It does not surprise me that you are unaware of the tradition of the silver arrow, my dear... You see every member of the royal family has fired this very arrow into the sky when they come of age and the arrow is enchanted to find the one whom is destined to sit on the throne beside the heir" the king explained and Killian suddenly felt his blood boil,

"This is ridiculous father! It is obviously a mistake! The silver arrow is enchanted to find someone of royal blood and it is quite obvious due to the sight of this peasant that she is no princess!" Killian yelled and the woman looked at the ground in shame as Killian's father looked at him angrily,

"SILENCE!" he yelled, standing from his throne,

"You broke tradition first, my son... It is only fitting that we follow through with the tradition from here on out" the king said firmly,

"But Princess Milah..." Killian tried,

"Is not your chosen bride" he growled, turning away and offered an apologetic smile to the young woman as he took the silver arrow from her hands gently after she curtsied to him politely,

"What is your name, my dear?" he asked,

"I... My name is Rose, Your majesty" she answered timidly and the king nodded,

"Giving the circumstances... As King I have the power to delay the marriage so that yourself and my son may get to know one another..." the king explained,

"I am not marrying a common peasant girl!" Killian yelled angrily,

"Your majesty... I can't help but think that it is most likely no one knows that I found the prince's arrow... Perhaps... If you sent for Princess Milah then the Prince could still marry the woman he loves" Rose suggested gently and the king glared towards his son,

"Honorable enough that she brings back an arrow she could have easily sold and now she is kind enough to offer you a chance with the woman you wish the arrow had been found by... But because of your behavior... My decision stands" the king said firmly and Killian looked at him desperately,

"Father please..." he tried,

"Your mother and I never raised you like this Killian... My decision is final" he murmured in disappointment before looking towards his royal adviser,

"Take Miss Rose to the east wing. I am sure she will be comfortable there" he said and Rose curtsied gently,

"Thank you, your majesty" she bid before looking at Killian,

"I... I'm sorry I'm not who you wished for, your highness..." she murmured before curtsying and followed after the royal adviser and it didn't take long for Killian to storm off to his own chambers in anger.

* * *

 **Review if you would like chapter 2!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Not Exactly A Princess**

* * *

Killian didn't emerge from his chambers despite all his father's requests so you can imagine his annoyance when knocking on his door brought him from his peaceful sleep and he growled, throwing the covers from his body, standing and went to the door, throwing it open,

"This had better be good!" he growled but frowned when he found Rose standing there,

"Oh... It's you" he grumbled and Rose blushed at the sight of the shirtless prince,

"I... I'm sorry to have disturbed you, your highness... Your father asked me to invite you to go for a walk in the grounds with me today" she explained, offering an awkward but soft smile but Killian's expression remained unimpressed,

"Do I look like the type of man whom enjoys walks in the garden?" he asked sarcastically,

"I... I'm sorry I was only..." Rose tried,

"Look, let's just get one thing quite clear... I don't want you here. I'm not socializing with the woman whom stole the chance for me to finally marry the woman I love and I DON'T APPRECIATE BEING WOKEN UP IN THE MORNING!" Killian yelled in her face causing Rose to wince inwardly before looking down at the ground, humiliated,

"I... Would you look out the window for me?" Rose asked quietly causing Killian to look confused,

"What?" he demanded,

"Would you please just look out the window?" she asked a little more firmly and Killian couldn't help but feel curious so he pulled away from the door before going to his window only to find Milah standing in the garden below, waving up at him with a bright smile and he waved back with just as bright a smile but it died as he turned back towards the door,

"Rose I..." he began but found his doorway empty and he sighed, mentally kicking himself for giving her such a hard time.

* * *

Milah hugged Killian tightly when he met her in the garden,

"Oh I've missed you so much" she whispered in his ear,

"I've missed you, too" Killian replied before they both shared a passionate kiss and Milah giggled brightly, wrapping her arm through his own as they began walking through the garden,

"I trust that the peasant has been sent home?" Milah inquired,

"I... No, my father says that I must respect tradition... Rose found the silver arrow and so I much follow through with the vow that came with the silver arrow" Killian mumbled but Milah could only giggle,

"I have seen the apparent bride your destined to marry and it is quite obvious that she is not the right match for you. Killian you are crowned prince... Practically king already so all you need to do is order her to go home and never return" Milah encouraged and Killian frowned, uncertain,

"... My father would never forgive me" Killian murmured but Milah cupped his cheek, making him look at her,

"You'd have me. I would be your wife and you would be my husband... We will need no one but each other. That is what you want, isn't it?" she asked softly and watched Killian nod slowly before turning his head away, looking up towards the east tower.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Killian slowly approached Rose's chambers and he hesitantly raised his hand before knocking,

"Who... Who is it?" he heard her call and he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck,

"It's me" Killian called back and waited; Rose soon opened the door but Killian was surprised to find her in her travelling clothes along with a satchel over her shoulder,

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked,

"I... I was going to go for a walk" Rose tried but the prince raised an eyebrow,

"With your belongings?" he questioned and Rose sighed, coming out of the chambers, closing the door behind her and moved past the prince,

"I don't have to answer to you" she mumbled and Killian was surprised at her sudden braveness,

"Errrrr you are my fiance so I think you'll find that you do" he called after her as he followed and Rose rolled her eyes,

"Oh so now I'm your fiance" she said sarcastically and Killian grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her back,

"For the time being, yes" he reminded her firmly,

"Look, I don't want to be here either. I have tried to be nice and you have done nothing but act vulgarly towards me... You are the last man in the world that I would ever marry never mind give my heart too" she said, pulling her wrist from his grasp,

"Don't walk away from me. Where you raised in a barn to think such manners are acceptable?" he demanded after her and watched her stop,

"Not a barn no... I grew up on a pig farm if you must now" she replied and once again, Killian mentally kicked himself,

"My apologize... I meant no disrespect" he bid but Rose turned back to him,

"Accusing me of being raised in a barn wasn't you being disrespectful?... Learning that I grew up on a farm makes you sorry for your statement?" she asked firmly,

"Just because you're a prince does not mean you are any better than I" she told him,

"Well it's quite obvious that you are no princess" Killian growled and Rose shook her head with a smile that showed she was definitely not amused,

"I may not be a princess but at least I'm not going around thinking I can act like an arrogant pig" she said before walking away from him and Killian's jaw dropped in shock but he soon followed after her,

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am a prince!" he yelled, following her down the stairs,

"You're no prince of mine" she replied firmly as she opened the castle door to reveal the pouring down rain,

"You are infuriating!" Killian yelled after her as his brothers exited the parlor to see what all the commotion was about,

"And your a spoilt royal brat!" Rose yelled back at him before slamming the door behind her and there was an awkward silence between the royal siblings,

"... So... Trouble with the fiance?" Robin asked but Killian just growled before storming back off upstairs.

* * *

The royal sorcerer was brewing a potion to help the flowers in the garden to grow quickly so that they could be fully in bloom in time for the wedding but his actions stopped when Killian entered the tower with an angry expression on his face,

"Something troubling you, young prince?" the sorcerer asked in a almost smug tone,

"Your enchantment upon the silver arrow didn't work. It was found by a commoner! A girl from a common pig farm!" Killian yelled in frustration,

"Hmmmmm... Interesting" the sorcerer murmured as he approached his spell book,

"So it is a mistake?" Killian demanded,

"The silver arrow does not make mistakes but if the girl is not royalty then perhaps the arrow believes that this is the girl you deserve" the sorcerer told him,

"I deserve to be with the woman I love" Killian growled in frustration,

"And you do not believe that you could love this woman?" the sorcerer asked amused,

"My heart belongs to Princess Milah. I would never love another" Killian said firmly,

"Then simply forget about the arrows chosen one" the sorcerer replied, going back to his work and Killian frowned,

"Just like that?" he questioned,

"If Princess Milah is who makes your heart shine and your life happy then your father will not care about whom the arrow has chosen, your highness" the sorcerer assured him and Killian smiled,

"Yes, I suppose you're right" he replied before leaving him to his work.

* * *

It was the next morning that Killian stood before his father, holding Milah's hand in his own,

"I reject the tradition of the silver arrow, father... I will marry Milah with or without your blessing and if you try to stop me then I will give up my claim to the throne" Killian announced and the king couldn't help but notice the horror in Princess Milah's eyes,

"I see... Well I shall not allow this marriage to go ahead. Remove my son from Princess Milah's side" the king ordered and Killian glared at his father as two guards pulled him away from Milah's side,

"Then I give up my claim!" Killian yelled,

"NO! Please, your majesty. He is not in his right mind" Milah begged,

"... Tell me Princess Milah... Do you love my son?" the king asked,

"Of course I do" Milah responded,

"So you would still marry him even if he were not to succeed me and become king?" he inquired and Killian looked at Milah expectantly,

"... I..." Milah tried but failed to answer and she looked at the ground in shame causing the king to sigh,

"... I see... Release my son" he ordered and the two guards obeyed as Killian looked at Milah with a heartbroken expression,

"Just be honest... Was it me or my crown you loved?" he asked quietly but Milah didn't look at him,

"Killian?" Robin tried as he and Rumple approached their brother in attempt to comfort him but he simply shook his head before leaving the room.

* * *

 **Review for chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Path Of The Silver Arrow**

* * *

Killian's father knocked on his son's door with a concerned expression,

"Killian?... I truly am sorry. I was going to let you marry Milah but... When I saw the horror in her eyes when you said how you would give up the throne... I Just knew that her love for you was born by the thought of being your queen rather than being your wife. I may be king but I am your father first before all things... I am waving tradition, son... If you are to marry then it shall be by your choice and yours alone" the king said and took a step back as the door slowly opened,

"You mean it?" Killian asked and the king could see the exhaustion in his son's eyes and he nodded,

"Myself and your brothers' were fortunate enough that the silver arrow just happened to lead us to our true loves'... However, perhaps it is your own path you need to follow in order to find the one whom shares your heart" the king said and Killian nodded with a sigh,

"Before I do that... If I truly am to find love on my own then I should honorably break the vow that the silver arrow made for me... I did not act like the gentleman you and mother raised me to be... So it is only fit that I find Lady Rose and apologize as well as break our engagement honorably" Killian said and his father smiled,

"Your mother would be proud of you" the king praised and Killian smiled sadly,

"... I miss her" he murmured,

"I miss her, too... I miss her everyday" the king replied,

"But I know that she's always with us... Watching over us and I'm sure she knows just as I do that you'll find your queen one day" Killian's father encouraged before hugging his son not seeing his son's uncertain frown.

* * *

Killian traveled to Rose's farm; He was lucky that she had mentioned to his father which valley it was located in and Killian saw Rose nursing a baby piglet with an infant's bottle as he dismounted from his horse and approached,

"What's his name?" he called causing Rose to look up and her smile faded,

"Killian" she said, putting the piglet down with his brothers and sisters before exiting the pen,

"I'm sure you're not happy to see me" he tried,

"No, I was just answering your question. The piglet's name is Killian. I named him after the biggest pig I knew" she interrupted firmly before going over to the doorstep and filled a bucket with some oats from a sack before moving past him again,

"Yes... I deserve that" Killian grumbled as she placed the bucket in front of his horse, patting his snout and then moved into the vegetable patch after picking up an empty basket,

"You don't have to say that twice" she called over her shoulder to him as she knelt down and began unearthing carrots and put them in the basket,

"... That's a nasty bruise on you got there" Killian pointed out in a concerned tone, having seen the healing bruise just below her eye and he noticed how her actions paused for a moment but she quickly began working again,

"What do you want, Killian?" she asked finally,

"I... I owe you an apology. My frustration regarding our first meeting was no excuse for the way I treated you and I wanted to let you know face to face how truly sorry I am for my actions" Killian told her and watched her look at him surprised before standing,

"I see... Well thank you. It takes a big man to stand up and apologize... However, I too must apologize to you" Rose told him causing Killian to frown,

"Apologize for what? You did nothing" he pointed out but Rose shook her head,

"If I had just sent the silver arrow back to the castle then we could have avoided a lot of awkwardness... Plus there's the whole naming my pig after you" she added causing Killian to chuckle and Rose smiled, picking up her basket before exiting the vegetable patch and went over to the well before drawing some water and began washing the carrots but it didn't take long for Killian to notice a bruise on her wrist and his expression became concerned once more,

"Farming is dangerous work?" he asked gently causing Rose to stop in her actions but she didn't meet his eyes as he came to stand by her side,

"It's nothing" she murmured and tried to pick up the next batch of carrots but Killian placed his hand over her own,

"Rose... What caused these bruises?" he asked in a comforting tone but she pulled away from him timidly,

"I... My husband to be didn't exactly like the fact that the silver arrow named you as your destined bride" she tried to say in a joking tone but failed,

"He beats you?" Killian demanded but Rose looked at him quickly,

"No!... Not... Not all the time" she finished hopelessly,

"Rose..." Killian tried,

"I don't need your help. In fact I don't want your help. I'm fine. I don't need some handsome prince rushing in to save me" Rose interrupted firmly before going back to cleaning the mud from the carrots,

"Just leave me alone" she said weakly,

"Just go away and don't come back" she tried a little more firmly and Killian nodded,

"Very well... Your always welcome at the castle should you need shelter or even a friend" he told her before leaving.

* * *

It was sometime later that an angry man exited the farm house with Rose quickly following after him,

"James, please. You promised that you weren't going to drink any more!" Rose begged,

"That was before I realized that my fiance is a prince's whore" James slurred back at her,

"I'm not! I have always been faithful to you" she tried but James swung his arm smacking her in the face causing her to fall to the ground into the mud and she winced but soon heard James groan when he was suddenly tackled to the ground and she looked up confused,

"P... Prince Killian?" she asked stunned,

"Go inside and pack a bag." Killian replied to her firmly,

"B... But..." she tried,

"That wasn't a request, Rose. There is no way I am leaving you here after the display I just saw" he told her and Rose realized just how much she wanted to get away and she found herself standing before rushing into the farm house and packed a bag.

* * *

Rose sat on the saddle in front of Killian as his horse carried them both back towards the castle,

"You felt like you had to stay with him didn't you?... Because he was to be your husband?" Killian asked her gently after a while and watched her nod and he noticed a silent tear fall down her cheek,

"I didn't save you, you know?" Killian told her and she looked at him confused,

"But... You took me away from him" Rose pointed out,

"Yes but you agreed to come with me... You saved yourself, Rose. Not me" he told her with a kind smile to which she returned gently,

"Thank you" she bid and Killian nodded,

"Did your father give you his blessing for you to marry Princess Milah after I left?" Rose asked curiously, attempting to make conversation after a few moments of silence

"He was going to... Until he realised that the princess was only interested in my crown rather than me" Killian answered in a grumble,

"... I'm so sorry" Rose told him but Killian shook his head,

"It's not your fault. Tis best I found out sooner rather than later" he replied but looked around when he heard a rustling,

"What was that?" he mumbled,

"Nothing" Rose answered rather too quickly and Killian's eyes drifted down to the satchel she was holding in a rather protective manner,

"You brought the pig didn't you?" he asked teasingly and she smiled up at him innocently, lifting the flap to reveal the baby piglet,  
"His name is Killian and I have grown rather fond of him" she replied in a joking manner and Killian laughed brightly which caused Rose to begin doing the same as the little baby piglet began snorting within the comfort of his satchel bed.

* * *

 **Review for chapter 4!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Princess Lessons**

* * *

Rose gasped in pain as Belle tied her corset laces before looking at her apologetically,

"I'm sorry, Rose. Don't worry, you'll get used to it" she assured,

"No she won't" Regina added and all Robin, Rumple and Killian could do was snicker like three 5 years olds' cause both Belle and Regina to pop their heads out from behind the dressing screen with warning glares on their faces which soon shut the three prince's up,

"Is this really necessary?" Rose asked painfully,

"The court would have a field day if any one saw you in a dress with no corset" Regina told her glumly,

"Field days are supposed to be peaceful" Rose groaned,

"Plus I look ridiculous" she added with a moan causing Belle to giggle,

"You're lucky its not a masquerade" Rumple's wife pointed out and Killian chuckled,

"Don't tempt me to ask my father to change the theme" he called out to the ladies in a teasing manner,

"Remind me what the hell is happening?" Rose called out to Killian for nearly the hundredth time,

"Tonight is the celebration of the winter solstice. Every year the royal family and court celebrate with a ball here at the castle. It gets bigger and better every year" he told her as Rose emerged from behind the screen with Belle and Regina and Killian's mouth dropped at the sight of her,

"What is it with men and the size of their balls?" she asked confused causing Regina to snort in amusement and Belle unpinned Rose's hair, allowing her curls to fall and it was only then that Rose noticed the way Killian was looking at her and she held an expression of confusion,

"What?" she pressed and both Robin and Rumple had to smack the back of their brother's head at the same time in order to bring him back to reality and he stood quickly, nearly causing Rose to fall over,

"Nothing!... I... You look... Good" he faltered and his brother's put their heads in their hands, hopelessly,

"Good good or... Bad good?" Rose asked uncertainly,

"Is there a bad good?" Killian asked confused,

"I'm sure if there was then I would find a away to look like it" she replied and Killian shook his head with a chuckle,

"You look fine" he assured but Rose was still not convinced,

"Why do I have to go? No one will notice if i'm not there" she pointed out but Killian shook his head once more,

"All guests in the castle have to attend events held within the castle. It's a custom" he explained and Rose didn't see both Regina and Belle look at each other with confused expressions on their faces,

"Alright, We'll see you ladies tonight. Even prince's need to get ready" he grumbled before leaving, followed by his brothers but both Belle and Regina came after the three men,

"Killian, why did you tell Rose that its custom she attend the ball tonight?" Belle asked quietly,

"It's not my place to tell her tale but I will say this... She's been through a lot and I believe tonight's event will cheer her up... Plus I still feel awful for the way I treated her when we first met" he added and the two women nodded in understanding,

"Don't worry, Killian. We'll make sure our future sister is law knows exactly what to do and what not to do" Regina assured before both women rushed back to Rose's room,

"Hey, who said she's going to be your future sister in law?" Killian quietly hissed after them but it was hopeless and his brothers chuckled.

* * *

Rose would secretly pass carrot sticks off her plate to Killian the pig whom sat in her satchel, hidden under the table by the silk tablecloth; It was a miracle she had been able to sneak her snorting friend into the ball without being noticed by the other guests but she simply kept herself to herself so as not to draw any attention.

* * *

Killian was far from happy when he saw Princess Milah enter the ball but his blood boiled even more to see her on the arm of some handsome lord by the name of Graham,

"What is she doing here?" Killian growled, going to stand but his father made him sit back down,

"Don't let her aggravate you, my son. A prince shall hold his head high even in the presence of pure annoyance" the king reminded him but Killian could only glare as he watched Milah dance with her new gentleman friend and he soon stood before heading over to Rose's table and lent down so he could whisper,

"I need your help" he told her in a firm but quiet tone,

"With what?" she asked just as quietly,

"I need you to dance with me" he told her,

"You've got to be kidding me" she said with a humorless scoff but Killian looked at her seriously,

"Do this for me and I owe you a horse" he said and Rose looked up at him thoughtfully,

"Prized mare?" she asked causing the prince to roll his eyes,

"Deal" he grumbled and Rose smiled before nodding,

"Alright... Give me a sec" she said before lifting the table cloth slightly but dropped it as if she had been burned,

"Ohhhhh noooooo" she murmured to herself,

"What's wrong?" Killian asked her quietly and she pulled him down more by his cloak clasp,

"I may have lost Killian Jr" she mumbled innocently and Killian closed his eyes,

"You brought the pig?" he asked calmly,

"I couldn't leave him in my room he would have been lonely" she defended quickly and Killian helped her to stand,

"Find the pig... Quickly" he instructed before heading away to search one side of the room whilst Rose went to search the other.

* * *

It was five minuets later that Killian and Rose came to stand by each other again,

"Did you find it?" Killian asked desperately,

"He is a he, Killian. Not an it" she corrected firmly but they both looked up quickly when Princess Milah ran out of the ballroom being chased by a baby piglet as she screamed in terror,

"Found him" Killian and Rose chorused before running after Killian Jr.

* * *

It was the next morning that both Killian and Rose stood before the king as little Killian Jr sat by Rose's side whilst on a leash,

"I am only going to ask this once... Who is responsible for the pig getting loose?" the king demanded firmly,

"Well... Technically he's a piglet..." Rose tried but the King gave her a warning expression and she quickly pointed at his son,

"It was his fault. I was keeping an eye on him and he distracted me" she said quickly,

"Are you kidding me?! He's your pig!" Killian yelled at her in defense,

"He's a pigLET!" she yelled in correction,

"ENOUGH!" the king yelled causing the two to fall silent like stubborn children who had just been scolded,

I don't care how it happened but it is not to happen again. Am I clear?" he asked firmly and both Rose and Killian nodded before Rose picked up Killian Jr and they both left the throne room; The doors closed and they both burst out laughing after looking at each other,

"I never knew pigs could be quite so scary" Rose said laughing,

"Are we talking about Killian Jr or Milah?" Killian asked and they both began laughing harder as they went off towards the grounds to take Killian Jr for a walk.

* * *

Killian's father waved his hand and his adviser quickly came to his side,

"Send for Dorian... I have a question for him regarding Lady Rose" the king murmured and the adviser nodded before heading off quickly as the king held a curious expression on his face.

* * *

 **To Grace5231973, thank you for your review but I'm sorry to say that I didn't actually base this story on a particular fairy tale. I got the whole silver arrow idea for a game I played recently called "Spirits Of Mystery: The Silver Arrow" It's a great game and I recommend it to all.**

 **Thank you to all my other reviewers. Please review in order to unlock chapter 5!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: One Kiss... A Thousand Questions**

* * *

Little Killian Jr trotted down the garden path happily, occasionally stopping to shuffle his snout in the earth of the flower beds as Killian and Rose walked behind him,

"I never said... I'm sorry about Princess Milah and her gentleman friend being at the ball last night" Rose told him but Killian shook his head,

"You shouldn't apologize. It wasn't your fault and if anyone should apologize then it should be me. For asking you to dance with me in order to make Milah jealous" Killian explained,

"I shouldn't have tried to use you like that" he apologized,

"Killian, believe me you have nothing to be sorry for as: one, Milah definitely would have had nothing to be jealous about and two, I have no idea how to dance anyway" Rose reassured but Killian looked at her with a gentle frown,

"That's the first time you've ever called me by my name and not my title" he pointed out and Rose couldn't help but smile with slight laughter,

"Yes... I suppose it is" she said thoughtfully and silence fell between them for a moment,

"Why do you think that Princess Milah would have had nothing to be jealous about had I danced with you?" Killian asked curiously,

"You'd have to be blind in order to miss the fact that she is beautiful and I am... Well... Me" she finished in a lousy tone and Killian frowned once again,

"Your former fiance never told you how beautiful you... I mean... he thought you were?" Killian demanded,

"He once compared me to the flower bed in my garden" she replied and Killian nodded, feeling slightly better,

"After he trampled the flowers into the dirt" she added awkwardly as they came to the center of the maze they had been walking in and Killian sat down on one of the stone benches,

"Surely he must have said something about your beauty... When he proposed?" he pressed but Rose shook her head,

"If you count his proposal being one that never really happened due to it being an arranged marriage then... No, he never said anything. Why does it matter anyway?" she asked, not understanding why Killian cared so much,

"It matters because you are beautiful" Killian replied firmly and Rose was stunned,

"I... I am?" she asked unbelievably and Killian's firm expression fell,

"Oh my god... You really don't believe that, do you?" he asked gently and watched her shake her head after a moment of silence and Killian looked at the ground,

"Maybe... Maybe this is why the silver arrow chose you... Maybe we need to help each other..." Killian murmured more to himself,

"What could you possibly need my help for?" Rose asked uncertainly,

"I... Even before I realized the truth about Milah... I..." Killian tried and looked at her but couldn't bring himself to tell the full truth,

"I guess I always worried about my choices regarding the kingdom... I am terrified that I won't be a good king for my people" Killian told her which was a partial truth but what Killian was really worried about was if someone could really love him and not just for his crown,

"And... You think that I can somehow help you overcome that fear?... I don't know how but... I will try my best" she told him with a soft smile but she soon felt bashful at the way Killian was looking at her,

"Wh... What?" she inquired gently,

"I... My father mentioned something to me a few days before I met you for the second time... He mentioned how the silver arrow lead him and my brothers to their... True loves" Killian explained awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck,

"I... It seems that this is a regular occurrence with my family tree so lately I can't help but wonder if..." he tried and gestured between the two of them,

"If you and I..." Rose tried,

"Might be..." they both chorused and Killian gave an awkward cough,

"Well the thing is... The only way I know that we could be sure is... Well my father and brothers... They have told me that they knew for certain about their other half's when... When they shared... a kiss" Killian murmured,

"Whoa... This is really not the way I saw this walk in the garden heading" Rose murmured awkwardly but took a deep breath,

"Ok... One kiss" Rose told him with a blush on her cheeks and Killian nodded in agreement as they both faced each other and began leaning into each other but Rose pulled away at the last minuet,

"Ok just so you know... I have never actually... had my first kiss" she admitted awkwardly,

"You've got to be kidding me?" Killian demanded,

"Hey, we're not all drop dead slap me in the face gorgeous ok?" she responded in defense and Killian couldn't help but smirk in amusement,

"You thing I'm _drop dead slap me in the face gorgeous_?" he asked teasingly,

"You're getting my very first kiss... Don't push your luck" she warned and Killian chuckled before taking her hand in his own and cupped her cheek softly with his other,

"Relax" he told her softly and she nodded shakily before closing her eyes as she felt him draw closer to her,

"I'm terrified" she whispered,

"Of what?" she heard him ask in just as quiet a tone,

"I... I don't know..." she murmured and felt his lips press against her own in a soft manner and she slowly placed her hand over his own on her cheek and the kiss began to grow but Rose suddenly pulled away, standing abruptly and Killian could see the fear on her face and he stood slowly,

"Rose it's ok" he assured her but watched her shake her head as a tear fell down her cheek,

"No. No it really is not ok" she replied firmly, trying to be strong as she wiped away her tear but more just kept falling from her eyes,

"Why?... What has got you so afraid?" he asked her, confused,

"Because it's not fair!" Rose yelled,

"It's not fair that If you are the one I am destined to be with... If I truly am destined to give you my heart... If you are the man I am truly meant to love then... It means that I'm not worthy of you" she said sadly and turned away before running off,

"Rose?!" Killian called after her in vain before sighing and ran a hand through his hair,

"Nice one, Killian" he mumbled, mentally kicking himself.

* * *

Dorian the royal historian of Silverstone stood before the king, offering a bow,

"I did as you requested your majesty" he informed,

"Did you find anything?" the king asked hopefully,

"Yes your majesty... I'm afraid the law states that if the silver arrow finds someone whom is not of royal blood then... They cannot marry the royal heir" Dorian told the king with a sorry tone,

"But the arrow is enchanted to find someone of royal blood but it is also enchanted to find the archer's true love... Why does the enchantment only fail now after years of success?" the king asked confused,

"I'm afraid I do not know your majesty. However I am still looking into Lady Rose's family history and I have yet to come up with anything but I shall let you know the moment I find anything" Dorian assured before bowing and left the king to his thoughts,

"An impossible decision... Do I do as my father taught me and strive to follow and maintain tradition?... Or do I do what my heart tells me and be a father, allowing my son to marry for love but in doing so might throw the kingdom into chaos?" he asked in an exhausted murmur before resting his head within his aged hand.

* * *

 **Killian's frustrated, Rose isn't confident and the king is conflicted with choices of being a father and a king. Can things get any more complicated?!**

 **Review for chapter 6!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Quite A Strange Test**

* * *

Rose had been avoiding Killian since their... shared moment within the maze in the garden but Killian was determined to speak with her and he found the mischievous little piglet whom shared his name trotting around one of the many castle corridors,

"Hey there mini me? I don't suppose you know where Rose is do you?" Killian asked in a innocent tone and watched the little pig snort at him thoughtfully before nodding his head and Killian smiled brightly,

"Well you and I should go and find her and make sure she's ok" Killian proposed before going to pick him up but the piglet squealed before running off as Killian tried to tackle him but he ran off down the corridor and the prince growled,

"Killian Jr! Get back here!" he yelled after the pig before running after him.

* * *

Whilst the great chase between pig and prince was occurring, Rose had gone to the local village for some quiet time but was surprised when she bumped into Rumple,

"Prince Rumple?... I didn't expect to see you here today" Rose said and Rumple chuckled,

"I could say the same about you. Are you still avoiding my brother?" he asked as he began walking with her and Rose blushed,

"I'm not... Avoiding him... I just happen to be every place that he isn't lately" she defended lamely and Rumple smiled in amusement,

"I see... Well i'm not going to ask what has happened between you both but I shall say that I am not ready to be an uncle" he teased causing Rose's blush to darken but she couldn't help but laugh as she continued to walk with him,

"I can definitely say that you are definitely not going to be one anytime soon" she replied in just as teasing manner before looking around curiously,

"Where is Prince Robin, today?" she asked and Rumple chuckled in amusement,

"Well you see the village likes to hold a fair every month filled with games, market stalls, competitions and so on" Rumple began,

"But my brother has a bit of a rivalry with the village sheriff... He likes to pull pranks on him and one in particular is stealing his beloved, Camilla" Rumple said but before he could continue there was a loud crash before Robin came running out of the sheriff's office carrying a hen in his arms,

"HOOD!" The sheriff yelled before running after him and Robin laughed brightly,

"LEGS DON'T FAIL ME NOW!" he yelled and Rose looked at Rumple unbelivably,

"So... Camilla is the sheriff's hen?" she concluded and Rumple nodded,

"His prized hen" he confirmed and it didn't take long for him and Rose to run off with Robin back towards the castle.

* * *

It was when the two royal siblings and their potential future sister in law returned to the castle that they found the king waiting for them and offered a smile,

"Just who I've been looking for... Rose might I have a word with you?" he asked and she nodded before handing the hen back to Robin, following the king who began the journey upstairs,

"Give the sheriff his hen back" he called back over his shoulder causing Robin and Rumple to look at each other with awkward guilt.

* * *

The king led Rose to the attic,

"I am sorry about this last minuet alteration but we are currently having the east wing re decorated so I have arranged temporary living quarters for you" he explained and Rose smiled,

"Oh thank you, your majesty" she replied as he opened the door for her and Rose's eyes widen when she saw 25 mattresses piled up on top of each other,

"Oh..." she mumbled,

"Yes, it is quite awkward I know but unfortunately I had no where else to put the spare mattresses so... I had the servants pile them up but one thing for certain is that you will definitely be more than comfortable and the servants have also provided a ladder so that you may reach the top safely" he told her but she looked at him with a frown,

"And I suppose the pea has already been put in place" she concluded,

"How... I..." the king struggled,

"Everyone knows the story of the princess and the pea your majesty... This is the test used to... determine if a girl is a true princess. What I don't understand is why you are trying to perform this test on me" she said in a almost sad tone and the king finally sighed,

"... Because you love my son" he said,

"I... There is nothing more I want than for my son to marry for love but... If you're not a princess then this kingdom's law that goes back generations forbids him from being with you" the king said sadly,

"I'm not a princess, your majesty. I grew up on a pig farm. What you see is all I am" Rose said with slight but gentle frustration,

"Are you certain?" he asked and she nodded,

"Yes, my parent were kind and loving people whom raised me well whilst trying to keep a farm running... If you know that I love your son then... Why can I not be enough?" she asked sadly,

"Because my son needs a queen... Not a pig farmer's daughter" he told her in just as sad a tone and Rose could only look up at him sadly before moving past him, leaving the room only to bump into Killian who looked down at her with surprise and smiled,

"Rose, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you" he told her but his smile died when he saw the sad expression on her face,

"What's wrong?" he asked and she went to speak but just couldn't form any words and her gaze fell away from his own to the ground as she moved past him and simply walked away as Killian looked after her confused,

"Rose?..." he called after her but she didn't look back and somehow Killian knew not to follow.

* * *

 **Can Rose and Killian get a happy ending together?... Or are they doomed to be apart?**

 **Review for chapter 7!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Not Quite... But Maybe Still... A Princess**

* * *

Killian found Rose in the library, sat out on the balcony and he took a deep breath, building up the courage before going and sat by her side,

"I know you don't wish to see me right now but I need you to know that I am not going to stop trying to make things right and..." Killian began,

"I love you" Rose interrupted him,

"... I really need you to... Wait what?" he asked stunned and Rose sighed before looking up at him,

"I haven't been avoiding you because I'm upset with you... I've been avoiding you because... I love you" she murmured with a sad smile,

"But... Why would you avoid me because of that?" he asked,

"Because you deserve better and... You need someone who's a queen... Not a pig farmer's daughter" she replied sadly and Killian frowned even more but was silent for a moment before removing his cloak from his shoulders and removed the pin from the cloak clasp,

"Give me your hand" he said causing Rose to look at him confused,

"Why?" she asked but Killian simply took her hand in her own and pricked her finger with the pin, drawing blood,

"OW! What the hell was that for, Killian?!" she yelled angrily but Killian held her hand in place,

"Look" he insisted and Rose looked at the blood droplet on her finger,

"What color is it?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders,

"It's red. Just like all blood is" she replied and Killian nodded his head before pricking his own thumb, drawing blood,

"Exactly but they say royal blood is blue... Does my blood look blue to you?" he asked as Rose looked at blood drip from his thumb and she took his hand in her own, lifting it gently before wiping the red droplet away and pressed a kiss to his thumb,

"The color of our blood doesn't change the law, Killian... We can't be together" she murmured and Killian looked down at her sadly before pulling her into a gentle hug,

"The color of our blood doesn't change the fact that you've always been a princess in my eyes" Killian whispered to her and Rose closed her eyes, allowing a tear to fall.

* * *

Killian decided it best to not speak more on the matter and he knew that Rose needed rest so he walked her back to her room in the east wing but fully intended to speak to his father regarding the stupid marriage law stating that he could only marry someone of royal lineage,

"Goodnight, Killian" Rose bid with a sad smile as she went into her room,

"Rose?" Killian called after causing her to turn back,

"Yes?" she asked softly,

"I never said... I love you, too" he told her and Rose looked stunned for a moment but they soon rushed towards each other and shared a passionate kiss and it didn't take long for Rose to pull Killian into her room as they continued kissing and Killian closed the door behind them, locking it as they did so.

* * *

 **A short chapter as I love cliffhangers. Can Killian get his father to abolish the marriage law so that he and Rose can be together? Review for Chapter 8!**

 **Also please check out my new story 'The Nutcracker Pirate' Be sure to leave me a review there and let me know what you think.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9: Royal Blood Lies Within**

* * *

After his night of passion with Rose; Killian went straight to see his father the very next morning to demand that they marriage law be abolished... Only to find that his father had left for a peace treaty signing in the neighbouring kingdom and would have to wait at least 12 weeks to speak with him much to his frustration but at the same time he was happy to simply spend time with Rose, not having to stress about anything.

* * *

Killian was reading one of his favorite piracy tales to Rose when a servant knocked upon the ajar door,

"My apologies for the interruption, your highness but your father has returned and has requested your and Lady Rose's presence in his study" the servant said and Rose looked surprised,

"Both of us?" she pressed uncertainly,

"Indeed, my lady" the servant confirmed before offering a bow and leaving and both Rose and Killian could only look at each other confused before heading towards the king's study.

* * *

The king smiled as Killian and Rose entered his study,

"Ahhhh there you both are" he greeted warmly as he stood from his chair,

"Whilst away... I considered a lot of things... And upon hearing from my adviser that you were both together in Killian's chambers upon my arrival... I realized that three very important words must have been exchanged between you both" he teased lightly causing Rose to blush lightly and Killian to smile brightly as he nodded in confirmation,

"I came to realize that although I want this kingdom to continue to thrive... More than anything I care about your happiness first and far-most my son but I have to ask... Do you love this woman?" the king asked Killian and watched his son smile at Rose, taking her hand in his own,

"More than anything" he said gently and the King's smile brightened as Rose hugged Killian whom pressed a kiss to her forehead,

"Well... With that being so. I think you both should know that the marriage law was abolished whilst I was away" he admitted with a smug smile causing the couple to look at him in shock and the King smirked,

"I'd ask her as soon as possible, son... She won't wait around for ever" the king teased and Killian couldn't help but let out a bit of stunned laughter as he turned back to Rose,

"I... Will you... Rose, Will you..." he struggled,

"YES!" she yelled jumping into his arms and hugged him tightly and they shared a kiss causing the king to chuckle,

"Well I suppose I must call for the royal tailor. You'll both want to be married as soon as possible I have no doubt" the king said going to sit back at his desk,

"Yes!" Killian confirmed,

"No" Rose said at the same time and both king and prince looked at her stunned but Rose smiled up at Killian,

"I... I want to marry you as soon as possible but the thing is... I was going to tell you tonight... I..." she tried before looking at the king,

"It's just... I don't want to look... Swollen on my wedding day" she told him and the king held a look of realization,

"Oh... Well then, I suppose that definitely shall postpone things" the king said as his ears turned a shade of pink but Killian just loked confused,

"What's going on?" he asked and Rose couldn't help but giggle as she rested her head on his shoulder,

"Well son... What Rose means is... Over the next few months whilst preparations for the wedding are... Growing... Something else will also be growing" he mumbled in slight embarassment but Killian still looked confused,

"What?" he asked and Rose giggled once more as she took Killian's hand and placed it on her stomach,

"We're having a piglet" she teased and Killian's jaw dropped,

"I... You're gonna be a father! I mean... I'm gonna be a mother! We're gonna be..." he stuttered before passing out from the shock,

"Well he took that better than I expected" Rose said with a giggle and she and the king quickly moved to help Killian off the floor and on to the couch.

* * *

 **WHO THE HELL SAW THAT COMING?!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
